


Thanks, but also sorry

by Adagal



Category: Crash Bandicoot (Video Games)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Extremely long rambles, Gen, How Do I Tag, Short One Shot, not much really happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal
Summary: Ari feels the need to chat with a friend of a friend, and just say a few things
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Thanks, but also sorry

**Author's Note:**

> For everyone wanting more of Lost Power and Sunglass Facade, I promise I am working on them, I really am. Good ol Cash Banooca (brownie points for those who get the reference) just has a hold on me for a while, sorry.

Ari rolled onto the dusty rock platform below, from her jump off the vine. She never was the most strong or agile as Crash or Coco, but at least she had an ability to not die.

She patted her pocket to make sure the things she brought with were still intact. It felt like it at least. Ari let out a long sigh as she climbed up a small staircase, knowing there was a long trek still ahead of her.

She walked through the open doorway into the next room. The last one before the end, Ari believed, at least from her guide. She wasn’t ashamed to admit she stole a crudely drawn map of N. Sanity Peak from a box in Crash’s room to help lead her along. It wasn’t like she was able to ask anyway, it was late at night, and everyone was asleep.

This bit didn’t seem too difficult. Just a few spread out platforms to jump across, like parkour. She could do it.

Ari took a running start, and leapt to the first platform. She landed flat on her face, but otherwise she was ok.

Instinctively, she patted the pockets of her jacket again. Luckily, everything was still intact. Same result when she landed on the next platform, and the next, and even when she hit stable ground. Which was good, because now it was the end. Or so she thought.

Turned out, the map showed one more room, with blue platforms in this one in a staircase like pattern, some with blue lines drawn around them. What was this room even like? Whatever it was, Ari braced herself for the challenge ahead. She poked her head through the doorway to find… nothing. Or at least, not the platforms that were drawn on the map.

Instead, there was just a big staircase of rocks that led up to the end. No traps set or anything, although the stairs seem a little unstable. Still, it didn’t stop Ari from being extremely cautious and take about five minutes to make it across.

Finally, she reached the place. The doorway was closed, but that was to be expected, considering what was on the other end. Ari took out the red gem that was kept safe in her pocket, and placed it on a wooden wheel not too far off. The gem glowed, and the wheel turned, and the stone slab that separated the rooms opened. Ari grinned to herself as she walked through.

Ari had heard about Crash and Coco’s battle through the multiverse around a year ago, and the help they had along the way, in the form of the Quantum Masks. After their adventure was over, the masks hung around for a while, but eventually they all left. All four went back to their own temples across space and time. While three of the four were now completely gone, one was still there, on N. Sanity Island.

“So, you must be Lani-Loli,” Ari muttered, walking across the wide stone bridge to see the mask. He was dull blue in color, with purple accents for his eyes and mouth. He also lay dormant on his pedestal. Supposedly, there was a trap that occurred if Lani-Loli was taken off his pedestal, which Crash had learned first hand, but Ari wasn’t there to do that.

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” she greeted. “I’m Ari. You probably have no clue who I am, at all really, but I’m sure you do know about Crash and Coco. The bandicoots? Helped you guys defeat Cortex and N. Tropy, or two of them, I dunno, but you saved the multiverse, I guess.” Ari chuckled nervously throughout her whole ramble, it felt weird talking to something that was technically in hibernation for the moment.

“Can you even hear me?” she asked. “Man, it’s probably really awkward if you can. Sorry about me just, vomiting words at you. But, I just felt the need to talk to you, mostly on behalf of my dad. Or, I guess he’s not anymore.

“Maybe you already know, but Crash and Coco were both sorta… created by Dr. Cortex? Like, genetic mutation sorta thing? Yeah, he did that to me too. He made me pretty smart, I think, I’m not as smart as Coco though. I can bite really hard, but I think that’s just because I’m a wolf.

“Anyway, I just wanted to say sorry on behalf of Cortex. Sorry for... ruining the multiverse? And space and time, right? And also for waking you guys up and apparently also giving you a panic attack at one point. I know what’s done is done really, but I feel like you might’ve wanted to hear something like that, even if it wasn’t from who you expected.

“But, I also just want to say thanks, for ruining my dad’s plans. I know most of it could maybe go to Crash and Coco, but you guys played a part in it too, and I mean, you are apparently the protectors of the time-space continuum or something, so yeah. Thanks, for stopping Cortex and his weird friends.

Ari looked up to see the moon shining in the sky through a small hole in the ceiling. Was it midnight already, or at least close to it?

“Wow, it’s very late,” she stated quietly. “Oh, wait! Before I have to leave, I wanted to give you something.” Ari dug in her pocket and pulled out a small bouquet of flowers, about four of them in different colors, a few of them already starting to wilt.

“Oh,” Ari frowned a little, but then looked back at Lani-Loli. “Oh, uh, I know your uh, siblings? Right? Aren’t… really here with you, but I wanted to just show my gratitude for what you did. I got some flowers for you guys! Yeah, they might not really be at their prettiest, and they’ll definitely die in a few days… but it’s the thought that counts, right?” Ari knelt down and placed the flowers in a row, right next to Lani-Loli’s pedestal.

“So, yeah. I guess that’s it. Thanks for listening to me talk, if you can hear me that is. And, uh, I hope you like my gift, and… I guess this is goodbye. Maybe I’ll come back, but for now…”

Ari had already shuffled back to the doorway behind her, turning around to leave.

“Goodbye, Lenny,” she said, as she took the gem from its previous spot, which closed the doorway, the slab of stone in between the rooms once again. It was just then Ari realized.

“Wait, crud, your name isn’t Lenny. Sorry!” With a sigh, Ari slipped the gem back into her pocket and started her trek back down the mountain, hoping to get back home before the others woke up.

And although she couldn’t see him, on the pedestal, one could possibly, faintly make out Lani-Loli’s mouth creeping into a smile, with a faint blue glow circling him.


End file.
